


黑: Irezumi

by MaybeInAutumn



Series: 黑 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Yakuza!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeInAutumn/pseuds/MaybeInAutumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuroko-kun is a private person, maybe he just don't want us to see?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑: Irezumi

He had never seen Kuroko naked, Kagami realised. They had showered together with the team before, but Kuroko's misdirection worked even in the shower, so when Kagami tried to imagine Kuroko naked, he couldn’t.

In his imagination, he followed the dripping water from Kuroko's wet hair down to a patch of blurry white. He saw flashes of pearly white skin, but when he tried to focus, the memory blurred further.

When he dumbly tried to ask his basketball teammates, he was met with a range of exclamations. 

"Pervert Kagami! Don't get any ideas about our baby Kuroko!"

"Didn't think you swing that way, bakagami."

"Taiga (tiger) has _wild_ fantasies."

"Mitobe gives you his blessings. Remember to invite us to your wedding!"

Kagami blushed as red hot as a burning furnace. "Teme!!!"

But it’s true, wasn’t it? None of the Seirin basketball club members remembered seeing Kuroko's body. Nudity was not a big deal since they shower together often, but it’s the fact that none of them had ever, ever seen Kuroko naked that was somewhat surprising.

“But we do have pool sessions once in a while. At least we’ve seen him half-naked, ne?” Koganei continued.

“But that’s the thing! He always misses out on those! Not once has he entered the water with us!” The Seirin basketball players looked stunned at Kagami’s declaration, realisation dawning on their faces.

"Kuroko-kun is a private person, maybe he just don't want us to see?"

"What if he is being bullied? What if he is abused! He is hiding the marks because the culprit threatens him!"

"Calm down, Kawahara. His ignite pass kai can make bakagami faint. I don't think he can be bullied like some helpless maiden." Kiyoshi had a good point. The team had witnessed Kuroko’s power.

"Dammit. Stop calling me that! Desu."

"’Desu’ doesn’t work when you are cursing, rude kouhai!" Kagami stupidly triggered Hyuuga's clutch mode and his shower ended in pain.

Then Kuroko entered the changing room casually. “Kagami-kun, you are taking a long time. Please hurry up. Dinner period ends in 10 minutes and I have to get my vanilla milkshake before it ends so it’s cheaper.”

“O-kay.” Kagami stammered and threw on his change of clothes, then obediently followed Kuroko to their usual post-training hang-out, but after their retreat, the other members of the club appeared thoughtful.

It was hard to imagine Hyuuga being this curious about his kouhai’s decency matters, because he was, and it took no longer than 10 seconds to get Riko to agree to add an onsen break to their upcoming training camp – in the mountains.

They would be staying at an onsen house for 3 days, 2 nights, and hardcore training starts on the second day.

Normally, none of them would watch Kuroko that closely, but Kagami's words had a haunting effect on them. They patiently waited for the moment when they would strip together to enter the onsen. Needless to say, Kuroko easily observed how weird they were acting. Did they forget that misdirection only worked with a pair of extremely observant eyes? 

"Minna. Why are you staring at me?"

Kagami got flustered with one statement. "What? Watching? We're not watching. Why would you say we're watching you? You haven't turn around and look at us even once for the past half an hour since we got down the bus. How do you know we are watching you?"

Hyuuga found immense difficulty to not facepalm at bakagami's idiocry. 

Unfortunately, one moment of distraction was all Kuroko needs to disappear. By the time they found Kuroko, he was already neck-deep in steamy water. Nothing from his collerbone down was visible. Never would anyone from Seirin describe Kuroko as a sly fox, until that moment. If they could not catch him when he entered the onsen, they would wait until he left. Admidst the chaos from the teenage boys messing around in the onsen, Kuroko remained resting in the onsen quietly. Kagami checked Kuroko every now and then. Who knew if he would faint from the onsen. Kagami thought it highly probable.

Fortunately, that didn't happen. Unfortunately too, thought Kagami. Carrying Kuroko out of the onsen would be a perfect excuse to check if he was really hiding something. 

Kuroko was very much aware of Seirin's effort in... Looks like Kagami’s curiosity influenced them more than he expected. He would need to be convincing for this bunch of, albeit endearing, meddlesome teammates to drop the issue. Choosing a good moment when they were half hazy from relaxation, and the surroundings as slightly darker as some lights were turned off when most guests had left the onsen, Kuroko made it obvious that he was leaving the onsen, and stood up from the darker side of the pool, then made his way casually out, after informing, "I shall head back to my room and rest. See you tomorrow, minna-san." with a bow.

Kuroko had clear pale skin slightly flushed from the heat. No scar. No markings. Kagami shrunk dramatically in the pool and waited for the scolding that was about to descend. "BAKAGAMI!" _Ah… here it is._ "Idiot kouhai. Don't point out stupid things next time, erogami."

_Urgh great. Now I am ero on top of being baka. Dammit Kuroko!_

Unbeknownst to them, Kuroko listened in behind the onsen entryway with a smirk. He adjusted his towels carefully to hide his exposed back and made his way to the changing rooms.

Kuroko returned to his dark, silent room. He shared a room with Kagami, Tsuchida and Koganei, randomly assigned by balloting. He makes sure to lock the room securely that even those with the room keys would not be able to enter. He dropped the wooden latch that fixed the wooden doors in place and returned to his side of the room. Then, he unknot the loose knots on the red band securing the dark blue yukata around his tiny waist, and the fabric dropped heavily on the ground behind him, revealing his frail figure.

Under the soft moonlight, the boyish figure looked innocently untouched and ethereal. His skin almost pale enough to reflect the moonlight, as if conversing with the moon by moonlight. But his skin was not unmarked. It was anything but unmarked because the light illuminated the whiteness from his flesh so strongly that it was impossible not to notice a difference between paleness, and absolute white. White... Markings? Outlines? Impressions?

A large expanse of Kuroko’s back was laden with an extensive patch of art. White colour art. The white was almost transparent on his skin. The design seemed to favour the right side of Kuroko’s frame; it stretched from the side of Kuroko’s right thigh, the image of mystical swirls of strands of chi around a fully-matured Peony, over Kuroko’s right pelvic bone and twirled along his waist over to his back. The markings branched out into an impression of a ferocious yet mesmerising creature – a mature and majestic nine-tailed fox. The beast clawed on Kuroko’s back with its thick tails brushing over the left of Kuroko’s shoulder blade and forming the background to the muscled torso of the deadly beast. It stood facing Kuroko’s right shoulder, but it turned so its head growled over its right shoulder and its front paws – and alpha claws – stood sturdily over Kuroko’s waist. In the background, the tails split into three on the left side and six on the right side to reveal a palm-sized crest with the stylish kanji “黑” surrounded by a dragon and a phoenix. A straight sword stood with handle on top, below the crest and fixed itself over Kuroko’s spine. The sword tapered off over Kuroko’s tailbone, its pointed tip dipped into Kuroko’s intimate valley and hid itself.

Kuroko padded lightly to his luggage and retrieved a bottle of compressed content and a few other products. There was basketball training tomorrow.

Kuroko poured a dribble of the lightest shade of foundation available on his palm and dabbed it with sponge, then went on to apply a thick coat on the exposed parts of his irezumi: on his thigh, waist and shoulder. He uncapped the can of spray-on foundation and used it on the areas on his back that he could not reach, before setting the make-up with three different brands of make-up setting spray. 

Another hour later, three drowsy men stumbled into their shared room.

“Eh. Why is the room so dark?” 

“Kuroko?”

Tsuchida flipped on the light switch. The sight that assaulted their sight was incredibly endearing… Kuroko lay facing the room door on his side, clutching a flurry pillow with his right leg hung over the pillow. His yukata rode up to expose his pale thigh. Kuroko’s bedhead was amusing to say the least, but the deadpan face Kuroko usually wore softens into a boyish and innocent look. His mouth was open and a tiny drool peeked out of Kuroko’s mouth, and he snored softly.

The Seirin guys cooed at the cute sight. Kuroko would always be the baby of their team no matter how tough he acted. Their slumbering brother continued to sleep on as they tip toed around the room in the darkness, not noticing the bottles of cosmetics visible, standing behind his suitcase.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by beautifully written Mafia!Kuroko fics I'd read before. This from early last year... so long ago.


End file.
